Truth Be Told
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Sequel to Hate You, Love You, Need You. After Ryan's death, Calleigh is called to the lab because Horatio has something important to tell her. What really happened to Ryan?
1. Confusion

-1**Disclaimer: I only own Noah, not the rest..cries**

Truth Be Told

Confusion

_They were walking hand in hand on the beach. He was wearing a light blue shirt and tan shorts. She was wearing a periwinkle simmer dress that came just below her knees. They talked and laughed and occasionally sang. They finally settled down into the sand to watch the sun set. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him, smelling his cologne. She liked the smell of it. 'This is perfect,' she though. On a beach, watching the sunset, in the arms of the man she loved more than anything in the world. All she could hear was the crash of the waves on the shore and the beating of his heart. He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead, then looked into her eyes. 'I love you,' he said. 'I love you too,' she said._

Her dream was suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. She looked around to see what was happening. She had fallen asleep on the couch and dreamed of the time she spent the evening on the beach watching the sunset with Ryan. _It was so perfect, why did it have to end?_ The phone rang for the third time before she finally decided to pick it up. "Hello?" she asked. She walked into another room so she would not wake Noah up.

"Calleigh," the voice said. It was Horatio. "Are you..busy at the moment?"

"No, why?" Calleigh asked, confused.

"Could you come to the lab for a while, we found something you should know about."

_What? How can he want me to go back there when Ryan is dead on a table in the morgue? I can't go. _"Sure, I'll come," she bit her lip, it wasn't what she wanted to say.

"Good, get here as soon as possible," Horatio said. Calleigh wondered why he didn't seem upset. After that he hung up.

"What can this be about?" Calleigh asked aloud, realizing nobody would answer her. She put on her shoes and went to get Noah out of his crib. Surprisingly, the baby stayed asleep as Calleigh took him out of his crib and put him in his car seat in the car. _Maybe they found the guy who killed Ryan. God, when I get my hands on him, he's gonna be sorry he was ever born._

Calleigh arrived at the lab shortly, and she walked in with Noah. A couple people stared, wondering what she was doing there with her baby so soon after Ryan's death. She walked to Horatio's office where she found everyone waiting for her. She walked in and was surprised by Horatio and Alexx's seemingly happy glances. Eric and Natalia looked slightly confused, and they weren't quite sure what to think when Calleigh came in.

"Calleigh, good, you're here now," Horatio said, motioning to a chair.

"Horatio, what is this about?" Calleigh asked as she sat down. Her expression matched the ones on Eric and Natalia's faces.

"Calleigh, Alexx and I have something to tell you," Horatio began.

"You found Ryan's killer?" Calleigh asked, a glimmer of hope appearing in her eyes.

"No," Horatio said. He watched as Calleigh became sad again. "You might want to brace yourself for this."

_Ok, I like suspenseful stuff. Read on my friends, see if what is going on in your minds is true. _


	2. Confession

-1Confession

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked Horatio. She was getting worried. "Brace myself?"

"Can I hold Noah?" Alexx randomly asked. Confused, Calleigh handed Noah over to Alexx. It might have been a good thing, because Calleigh was on the brink of slapping the answers out of Horatio, and she couldn't do it with a baby in her arms.

"Now, Horatio, tell me what this is all about," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, Alexx and I have a confession to make," Horatio said. Alexx looked up from Noah. Horatio looked to Calleigh. "You passed the test."

Calleigh was dumbfounded, and getting angry. "What do you _mean_ test!" she snapped. "Horatio, I just lost Ryan and here you are playing stupid games with me! Who do you think I am!"

"Calleigh, this wasn't a game," Horatio said, taking a few steps back. "It was about Ryan."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Calleigh snapped again. She was starting to cry again. _Why are they doing this to me!_

"It wasn't hard to see how you were treating Ryan," Horatio said, his tone a lot more serious than it had been several moments before. "You treated him like crap."

Calleigh suddenly started sobbing and she crumpled into the chair. "I KNOW that!" Natalia ran over to her and put an arm around her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Calleigh said as she sobbed into Natalia's shoulder.

"Because, it's over now, and you don't have to cry anymore," Horatio said.

"Not cry anymore!" Calleigh looked at Horatio through tears. "Horatio…"

"We made a test to see how much you really loved Ryan," Horatio interrupted. "And, well, you passed. We saw how you reacted in the morgue, and we decided it was worth the trouble. Alexx and I planned it, and a couple other people are letting the rest of the lab know.."

"Know what?" Calleigh finally looked up to Horatio.

"About me," a familiar sounding voice said. Calleigh looked to the door to see who was there.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said. She stood up and stared at him. She couldn't believe it.

"Hi," he said. He stepped closer to her.

Calleigh stared for a moment before she got the words to come out. "It's…it's really you."

"Yep, it's me. I'm ok."

"Ryan…"

_Dun dun dun! Surprise surprise! What did I tell ya! Now I can't get yelled at for killing Ryan, cause he ain't dead! Ta-da!_ _Review when it feels necessary._


	3. I'm Ok

-1I'm Ok

Calleigh couldn't believe her eyes. She thought he was dead, gone forever, leaving her and little Noah to fend for themselves. Ryan. No, he was there, standing right in front of her. He was wearing those dark blue jeans with the black top and blue blazer that Calleigh liked so much on him. He stood there and smiled at her as if nothing had happened. Calleigh rubbed her eyes, expecting to wake up from a dream, but he was still there.

"We asked Ryan to.." Horatio started. Before he could finish, Calleigh had darted across the room and thrown herself into Ryan's arms.

"Oh my god, I though you were dead!" Calleigh sobbed and she hugged Ryan. She missed being in his arms, and she didn't intend on letting go.

"I know," Ryan said as he hugged Calleigh closer to him. He kissed her on the head.

"I'm so sorry for all I put you through," she said. She buried her head in Ryan's chest and, if possible, held on to him tighter.

"Alexx and I asked Ryan to do this for us," Horatio said to Calleigh after a while.

"I didn't want to at first," Ryan said to Calleigh. "I didn't want to see you hurt."

Calleigh sniffled and looked up at Ryan. "I was so confused. Your body was in the morgue."

"It was a dummy," Horatio said. "It was convincing, I see. Even those two fell for it." He motioned towards Eric and Natalia in the corner of the room. They stood, dumbfounded and at a loss for words, staring at Ryan as if he were a zombie. Ryan couldn't help but smile at his two co-workers.

As if waiting for an introduction, little Noah let out a whine from across the room, causing everyone to look. Calleigh smiled at Ryan, then finally let him go so she could get Noah.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Horatio said, motioning to the others. Alexx handed Noah to Calleigh, then she followed Horatio out. Eric and Natalia, still playing mute, followed the two with quick glances over their shoulders.

Calleigh took Noah over to Ryan. When she looked up to see his face, she saw tears in his eyes. She handed Noah to Ryan and watched as he talked to him and cuddled him. Calleigh couldn't help but smile and occasionally giggle at the two of them. Ryan finally looked at Calleigh.

"He's perfect," he said with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Noah," Calleigh said with a smile. She watched as Ryan momentarily froze, then tears came down his face. "I know you like that name." Ryan nodded and hugged Noah closer to him.

"Calleigh, I love you," Ryan said. While holding Noah in one arm, he reached out and pulled Calleigh into him with the other.

"I love you too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his head on her shoulder, and he was shaking slightly. She knew he was crying. "Come on, let's go home."

Ryan nodded, and he and Calleigh walked out the door together. Horatio and the others looked at them as they came out. Ryan couldn't help but notice Eric slightly smile at him. Horatio looked in amusement at how Ryan and Noah looked so much alike.

As the two walked down the hall together, numerous people came out of their labs to watch. Some had not fully comprehended that Ryan wasn't really dead, and they stood somewhat shocked as he passed.

Once in the car, Calleigh drove with one hand, and the other was tightly holding Ryan's. He smiled at her, and occasionally looked back to see Noah.

At Calleigh's house, Ryan put Noah in the crib and waited for Calleigh to come in. When she finally entered, she sat down on the couch next to him. They looked at each other for a few moments before Calleigh finally pounced on him.

"Don't leave me, I love you," she said as she hugged Ryan.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Ryan said, smiling. Calleigh looked up and him with tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away for her. He kissed her on the lips, then held her closer to him as he watched Noah sleep.

"Good," Calleigh whispered to herself as she snuggled deeper into Ryan's arms. Shortly after, she drifted off to sleep.

_Am I good or what? There is one more chapter to go, so stay tuned!_


	4. Marry Me

-1Marry Me

It had been five months since Noah was born and Calleigh and Ryan got back together. Calleigh moved into Ryan's house so they could both be with little Noah. Calleigh enjoyed watching Ryan play with Noah and make funny voices at him. _He's such a good father._

"Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm?" Calleigh's thoughts were broken when Ryan finally spoke. She watched as he came over to the couch and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she nuzzled into him. "What is it?"

"I have something to ask you. It's rather important, so maybe you might want to consider it," Ryan said in a fake serious voice. He smiled as Calleigh laughed at his impression.

"Sure, what is it?" Calleigh asked as she looked up to Ryan. "Is it about Noah's bottle?"

"No, I think I figured that out," Ryan said, wincing slightly which caused Calleigh to laugh more. "It's something different." Ryan pulled away from Calleigh and stood up, proceeding to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ok," Calleigh said as she watched him walk away.

"I wanted to ask you to..ow!" suddenly Ryan fell to the floor and rolled on his side.

"Oh my god! Ryan, what's wrong!" Calleigh cried as she leapt off the couch and ran over to Ryan. By the time she got to him, he was on his hands and knees.

"Nothing," Ryan said, suddenly sounding ok. He looked up at Calleigh from the floor and smiled slightly.

"What? Are you..what's this about?" Calleigh asked, quite confused.

"Hold that thought a sec," Ryan said as he reached for something in his jacked pocket. "Oh, yeah, here it is." He suddenly shifted so he was down on one knee. "Calleigh?"

"Oh my god..Ryan?" Calleigh looked in shock as Ryan pulled a diamond ring out of a small box.

"Calleigh? Will you marry me?" Ryan looked hopefully at Calleigh.

"Oh my god…YES!" Calleigh stood in awe as Ryan slipped the ring on her finger, then she pounced on him and began kissing him wildly.

"Ok then," Ryan said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," Calleigh said as she looked at Ryan. She saw him smile an his brown eyes lit up. _He makes me so happy._

"I love you too," Ryan said as he stared back. _She makes me so happy._

Noah gave a happy sounding squeak from his crib which made the two laugh. After they were done, they resumed cuddling next to each other on the floor.

Seven months later

Ryan stood and watched Calleigh come down the aisle towards him. She looked beautiful in her flowing white wedding gown. He momentarily looked to the people sitting in the pews. Alexx and Natalia looked awe struck as Calleigh came down the aisle. Horatio and Eric smiled at Calleigh, then at Ryan.

When Calleigh finally reached Ryan, she smiled at him. They stood close throughout the entire ceremony. After their "I Do's," they kissed and everybody clapped.

The reception was nice. Everybody danced and talked and occasionally sang. When Ryan and Calleigh weren't dancing, they held hands as they sat together.

When the night was over, the two returned home. Ryan's mother had agreed to watch Noah for the night so the two could sleep.

"She's perfect for you, and she's going to make a great mother and wife," Ryan's mother said with a huge grin. She hugged Calleigh good-bye and kissed Ryan on the cheek before she left with Noah.

"She's gonna spoil the crap out of him," Ryan said with a laugh as he watched his mother leave with Noah. Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down and kissed her on the head. "C'mon, let's go to sleep." The two looked at each other momentarily after that comment, then they giggled.

"Hey, Ryan, I have something to say that's gonna make you really happy," Calleigh smiled as she snuggled up to Ryan in bed.

"Happier than I am now?" Ryan asked as he wrapped and arm around Calleigh and pulled her closer.

"Maybe," Calleigh was smiling so big, Ryan wondered if it hurt.

"Well, tell me," Ryan joked as he tickled Calleigh. She laughed for a minute before facing him again.

"Well…let's just say Noah's gonna be a big brother," Calleigh said happily. She watched the happy expression on Ryan's face multiply. Now it was Calleigh's turn to wonder if it hurt to smile that big. "I'm guessing February."

"I love you so much!" Ryan exclaimed, overjoyed. He hugged Calleigh tightly, then began to kiss her passionately. "When should we break the news to Noah?"

Calleigh laughed. "Soon," she replied. She cuddled up to Ryan even closer, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

_Nine months later, Ryan and Calleigh had a little girl named Anna._

_Ooh, am I good or what! Ok, so what did y'all think of the sequel? I'm thinking of starting a series. If you would like that..give me a Hoo-rah! Lol! Thanks again for reading my stories Love, G._


End file.
